nes_nintendostufffandomcom-20200215-history
List of Nintendo Entertainment System accessories
The following are a list of accessories released for the Nintendo Entertainment System and/or the Famicom. List *Acclaim Remote Controller - The officially licensed wireless infrared remote controller for the NES. (Acclaim) *NES Advantage - Arcade style joystick for the NES. (Nintendo) *Aladdin Deck Enhancer - Allows the NES to play Aladdin game cartridges. (Camerica) *Arkanoid Controller - Specific controller for the game Arkanoid. (Taito) *NES Controller (Basic) - The original rectangle NES controller. (Nintendo) *NES Controller 2 (Basic) - The SNES styled NES controller created for the NES 2. (Nintendo) *Double Player - Wireless head-to-head system. (Acclaim) *Epyx 500XJ - Handheld Joystick for the NES. (Konix) *NES Four Score - Allows 4 players to play games at once. (Nintendo) *Famicom Disc System - Lets the normal Famicom play floppy disc based game such as Zelda no Densetsu (aka The Legend of Zelda). (Nintendo) *Freedom Connection - Adaptor to convert any controller into a wireless one. (Camerica) *Freedom Deck - Arcade style joystick. (Camerica) *Freedom Pad - Infra-red wireless NES controller. (Camerica) *Game Genie - Cheat code adapter for NES cartridges. Normally only works on the NES1 (front loading) control decks. (Galoob) *Game Genie NES 2 Adaptor - A special adaptor that (when attached) allows the Game Genie to have compatibility with the NES 2. It was primarily given away for free to all Game Genie owners, but only if they made a mail order phone request for one. After mail orders were no longer accepted some of the leftover stock did appear for sale in limited quantities at lesser known convenient stores. (Galoob) *The Game Handler - A one-handed flight stick that controls by tilting. (IMN Control) *Game Key - NES cartridge adaptor. (Horeleg) *HES Unidaptor - Famicom and NES cartridge adaptor. (Home Entertainment Suppliers) *HES Unidaptor MKII - NES adaptor. *HFC (Hands Free Controller) - A hands free controller designed specifically for people with physical limitations and special needs. It was worn like a vest, uses puff and sipping motions on a straw for the A and B buttons, and a chin stick for directional movement. This product was offered exclusively through Nintendo's consumer service number and was not sold in stores. (Nintendo) *Innovation Joypad - Turbo controller with cord on the left instead of top. "START" is labeled "CTART". Called "Innovation 8 Bit Controller" on box and "Innovation Joypad" on the actual controller. (Innovation Entertainment) *Jammer - NES Advantage clone. *Joycard Sanusui SSS - Controller with adapter for headphones. (Hudson Soft) *LaserScope - Voice activated laser headset. (Konami) *NES Lockout - Locking device with key to prevent play. (Nintendo) *NES Max - A controller with a sliding control pad and rapid-fire buttons. (Nintendo) *NES Satellite *Magic Key - NES cartridge adaptor. (Magic Key) *Mega - Programmable control pad with an LCD screen. (Bandai) *Miracle Piano - Game that teaches keyboarding with a real keyboard. (The Software Toolworks) *Power Glove - Virtual hand controller. (Mattel) *Power Pad - NES exercise mat. (Nintendo) *Pro-Action Replay *Pro Beam Light Gun - A Zapper Light Gun clone for NES. (Dominator) *Quickshot Arcade - NES Advantage clone. *Quickshot Aviator 2 - Flight simulator style NES controller. (QuickShot) *Quickshot Trackball - Controller with two buttons and a trackball. (QuickShot) *Quickshot Wizmaster - Wireless controller. (Quickshot) *Quickshot sighting scope - N.E.S Zapper-scope. (QuickShot) *R.O.B. - A small battery-powered robot. (Nintendo) *Roll 'n Rocker - A controller where the user tilt their weight in a direction to control games. (LJN (Acclaim)) *Speedboard - A piece of plastic that you put your controller in that "puts the speed at your fingers". (Pressman) *Speedking - NES controller that slowed down gameplay. (Konix) *Super Chair - A chair controller; direction is determined by leaning in the chair and the A, B, Start, and Select buttons are on hand grips. *Super Controller - Joystick conversion cover for the NES Controller (Basic). (Bandai) *Superstick - Infra-red wireless joystick. (Beeshu) *Teleplay Modem - A MODEM that enabled head to head play with other consoles (including the Sega Genesis). (Baton) *Turbo Tech Controller - Controller for NES. *Turbo Touch 360 - Touch sensor controller. *Turbotronic - Arcade style joystick. (Camerica) *U-Force - Programmable "hands free" technology. (Brøderbund) *Ultimate Superstick - Arcade style joystick. (Beeshu) *Zapper - Official NES light gun. Came in both grey and orange color variations. (Nintendo) *Zipper - Turbo fire control pad with small removable joystick that goes into its D-pad. (Beeshu) *Zinger - Turbo fire joystick. (Beeshu) *Zoomer - Flight simulator joystick. (Beeshu)